


r u ready 4 girls

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, past akame, side ryojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tomoyo is definitely not one of the boys. Jinnifer likes that about her.





	r u ready 4 girls

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

This was the most boring date Yamashita Tomoyo had ever been on. She should have known when she came home for New Year’s and her next-door neighbor had met her in the front yard with a devious grin that she would end up wishing she were back in Okinawa, surfing the waves and laughing at all of the stupid boys when they wiped out in the cold ocean water.

Nishikido Ryo looked like he would be one of them, cocky and indignant while the other two at their table poked fun at him. Akanishi Jinnifer and Kamenashi Kazuya weren’t an item, exactly, but Tomoyo knew that they’d fooled around before (hell, their entire high school knew, along with most of the neighborhood and all three sets of parents) and had kind of an on-again/off-again fuck-buddy-ship depending on whether they found someone better or not.

Tomoyo never understood them, but she’d had awhile to get used to it. Growing up next to Jinnifer made them instant best friends, even if there were (many, many) times Tomoyo wanted to yank her by the hair and slap her across the face. Kame, too, even if he insisted on going by _Kazu_ now and got pissy whenever she or Jinnifer purposely said the name with a snotty accent before going right back to “Kame.” He had been unfortunate enough to live across the street and be outcasted by all of three of his brothers, leaving him no choice but to play with the two older girls who happily dressed him up and made him over instead of their dolls. He always did have nicer hair.

How he didn’t end up gay, Tomoyo had no idea. Watching them now, she felt that Kame and Nishikido were more suited for each other than Nishikido and her. Nishikido barely graduated high school, worked in a factory, and was quite old-fashioned when it came to a woman’s role in the house. Kame liked to cook and Tomoyo knew for a fact that he was totally OCD about cleaning and organization. A perfect match.

“Whoa, so much food,” Nishikido gasped, seeming to realize that Tomoyo was still there only when their meals arrived and a large, juicy cheeseburger with steak fries was placed in front of her.

“She can pack it away, this one,” Kame said fondly. “Too bad she can’t keep it off her ass. Isn’t the ‘freshman fifteen’ only supposed to to apply to your first year in uni?”

Tomoyo flung a pickle at him and hit him right in the nose. “We can’t all be sticks like you.”

“Because skin and bones are _so_ sexy,” Jinnifer added, her sarcasm shining as Tomoyo lifted her hand for their ‘ooh, burn’ finger curl.

Then she picked up her cheeseburger and sunk her teeth into it, ignoring them all.

When she tuned them in again, they were talking about music. Apparently this Nishikido was some kind of musician, songwriter, whatever in his off time. Tomoyo was mildly interested and made a point to wipe her face before she addressed him.

“Let’s see it,” she said, using imperative Japanese that wasn’t ladylike at all. Challenging, even.

For the first time all night, Nishikido actually looked human, blushing and waving off the pleas to go home and get his guitar. If Tomoyo squinted, he was almost cute. Almost, in that just-for-the-night way.

She didn’t make it a point of sleeping around, but she _was_ in university. Experiences existed to be had.

Naturally, Kame was the one to finally talk Nishikido into playing for them, at his own apartment even. Nishikido took care of the check, which was nice, but Kame was the one to walk beside him as they led the way while gushing over composers and artists Tomoyo had never heard of. She was a club music girl, down for anything she can dance to. Usually in English – Jinnifer’s influence.

The two girls followed behind, hooking pinkies as girls do and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “Who do you think would top?” Tomoyo asked seriously.

“ _Pi_!” Jinnifer hissed in awe, and Tomoyo rolled her eyes and wondered how long Jinnifer was going to call her that. It was such an old nickname that neither of them remembered where it had originated anymore. “You watch too many BL movies.”

“But look at them,” Tomoyo insisted. “Kame’s practically drooling over him. And they’re both so _pretty_.” She smiled wistfully before elbowing Jinnifer in the side. “And we watched all of those movies together, bitch.”

“It’s hard to tell,” Jinnifer said, bringing a manicured nail to her lip as she presumably studied both male specimens before them. “They’re about the same height, which is really short-”

“ _Really_ short,” Tomoyo agreed. “I didn’t think anyone could be as short as Kame.”

“- but Kame is definitely the uke,” Jinnifer decided. “Ryo-chan could wax the floor with him.”

Tomoyo cringed. “Was the visual really necessary?”

Jinnifer just giggled and skipped closer to the boys, pulling Tomoyo with her. “Hey, how about we get some beer? I’m legal~”

“I’m legal too,” Nishikido replied quickly, looking grateful for the suggestion. “What do you ladies want to drink?”

“ _Beer_ ,” Jinnifer repeated, like Nishikido was an idiot for not hearing the first time. “Pi and me always drink beer.”

Tomoyo nods. “The beer at uni is awful. I could totally go for some real shit.”

Nishikido blinks, looking fazed. “Are you sure you two don’t have dicks?”

“I can vouch,” Kame spoke up, making a face that implied it pained him to do so. “For _both_ of them.”

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. “Do you always have to bring that up?”

Kame made a disgusting motion with his fingers and Tomoyo mimicked throwing up.

“You are both super mature,” Jinnifer told them as she searched in her purse for her ID. “Which makes sense because you’re _minors_.”

“Because you turn twenty and suddenly you’re an adult,” Tomoyo shot back. “Go get my beer, bitch.”

Jinnifer made an appalled face, but she was grinning. “Give me money, _bitch_.”

“I’ll get the beer,” Nishikido boomed in this triumphant voice that almost had Tomoyo laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it before he tossed Kame a key. “Kazu, you remember where my place is, right?”

Tomoyo couldn’t keep the shocked look off her face, but thankfully Nishikido wasn’t paying her any attention as usual. Kame, however, was very familiar with the inner workings of these two girls’ dirty minds and cast them both narrowed eyes before Nishikido was even out of earshot.

“You remember where his _bed_ is, right _Kazu_?” Jinnifer mocked as she grabbed for one of Kame’s arms.

Tomoyo grabbed the other one. “You remember where he keeps the lube, right _Kazu_?”

“I hate you both,” Kame grumbled, but made no effort to shake them off. He knew he looked like a pimp right now.

Nishikido’s place was swank. Leather furniture, glass tables, abstract art strategically placed on the walls. He had wine glasses hung above his sink and brightly-colored Paula Deen cookware that offset the black-and-silver design of everything else. Tomoyo’s first thought was that he moonlighted as a host, but then she figured it was more likely that he was just a distant descendant of the yakuza. Or a drug dealer.

Either way, she wasn’t fussed, the carpet fuzzy between her toes as she twirled around the place and checked everything out. Jinnifer was a bit more subtle, standing with her arms folded as she looked around. Kame went straight to the kitchen like he lived there, setting out glasses and getting the ice ready. Tomoyo wondered if he thought they were going to drink beer out of a glass, flopping down on the couch in her confusion.

Nishikido returned a few minutes later with a case of beer and a paper bag of something else. Curiously, Tomoyo peered over the back of the couch and watched him pull out a bottle of Jagermeister, which made her eyes round because there was a _reason_ she only drank beer and she didn’t quite remember what it was.

The identical look in Jinnifer’s eyes showed that she didn’t remember, either. But she was the one who bounded up to the kitchen and leaned over the counter, showing off her cleavage, the whore. “Are we going to take shots?” she asked innocently. Excitedly.

“If you girls can handle it,” Nishikido said darkly, in this tone that was rich with promise, and he quickly became favorable in Tomoyo’s eyes. “What do you say, uni girl?”

Tomoyo met his challenging look with one of her own. “I say I can drink you under the table, factory boy.”

“Whoa~” Kame and Jinnifer replied in unison, and Nishikido nearly spilled the dark red liquid under Tomoyo’s stern gaze. He was nervous; she was liking him more.

Jinnifer sat next to her on the couch while Nishikido took the other side, Kame settling in an arm chair because he wasn’t trying to get laid. Best case scenario was that Jinnifer would get bored and make out with him, but it was more likely that Kame would pass out before the third round of shots. He was such a lightweight.

They turned on a movie just for something to watch, something in Nishikido’s Netflix rotation that looked dreadfully boring. Apparently Nishikido felt the same way about it, judging by how he suavely slid his arm around Tomoyo’s shoulders and handed her a shot, and she found herself wondering why he would even have movies in his queue that he didn’t want to watch. Unless they were only there to serve as background noise while he tried to mack. The Seductive Soundtrack Rotation, or something.

The Jager burned, but felt good and warm in her belly as she leaned back against his arm. Jinnifer curled up next to her with her beer and an afghan, her thick hair draped over Tomoyo’s shoulder, and Nishikido was nice enough to retrieve her next shot as well. He didn’t seem to be wasting any time – at least at uni they played drinking games as a pretext – but Tomoyo wasn’t too keen on being bored for much longer.

Nishikido tasted like smoke and liquor, intoxicating when combined with her own tipsiness as she pulled him towards her. He didn’t fight her, not that she expected him to, nor did Jinnifer move as Tomoyo flicked her way into Nishikido’s mouth with her tongue.

Jinnifer’s presence didn’t bother her; in fact, she forgot about it until she felt a warmth on her lap and realized the other girl had thrown part of the afghan over her, too. Always looking out, that one. Tomoyo may hate her face sometimes, but she really was a good friend, if just to keep Kame from being able to perv on her goods (again).

Then Tomoyo felt a hand on her thigh that was not at all masculine, nor coming from an angle anywhere close to Nishikido. Long fingers danced along the hem of her skirt and slipped between her legs, boldly nudging her thighs apart while Tomoyo tried to keep her surprise from showing in her kiss.

Luckily, Nishikido didn’t seem focused on anything but Tomoyo’s tongue, kissing her like he was trying to prove something and making no move to go any further. Good thing, too, Tomoyo thought, or his access would be blocked.

She heard Jinnifer giggle from next to her and wondered how far the older girl would take this. Of course they’ve kissed before, and compared each other’s bodies as they developed, but that was more out of curiosity and this… wasn’t. Between the alcohol and Jinnifer’s teasing, Tomoyo was getting very worked up very fast, and if Jinnifer kept going she was bound to find out exactly how much.

A low snore from across the room signalled Kame’s slumber, and Tomoyo almost laughed into Nishikido’s mouth at how correct her predictions had been – except that Jinnifer had gotten bored and played with _her_ instead. She wondered what Nishikido would say if he found out that the ferocity with which she was kissing him didn’t actually have anything to do with him.

Jinnifer pushed Tomoyo’s knee out more and slid her fingers up even higher, rubbing the flesh of Tomoyo’s inner thigh and continuing until Tomoyo was ready to jump out of her skin from anticipation. It was almost a relief when Jinnifer’s nails reached her panty line, teasing her even more as Tomoyo dropped her hand to Nishikido’s waist to move things along. She smirked at the grunt he emitted, his own hands remaining on her arms like he wasn’t sure if he should move them or not.

Aw, he was a gentleman. That made him a little cuter, but kind of annoying. Not to mention that Jinnifer kept poking one finger under her panty line and it was driving her crazy. There was no time for shame as Tomoyo grabbed Ryo’s hand and placed it on her breast, swallowing his gasp of surprise as she rushed to unfasten the buttons of her shirt enough for him to slip inside.

She wasn’t sure if it was timed or not, but Jinnifer touched her directly at the same second Nishikido brushed his thumb over her nipple. The moan she let out was a little too deep for second base, but Nishikido didn’t seem to notice anything. The part of her that wasn’t tipsy or aroused was wondering why the hell her best friend had a hand in her panties, finger drifting lightly over the bump that twitched at her touch and had Tomoyo panting against Nishikido’s lips.

Nishikido finally seemed to get a clue that breast fondling wasn’t _that_ good and started to pull away, but Tomoyo had other ideas and reached right between his legs. He was hard, getting harder as she curled her hand around him, a low groan vibrating along her tongue as she got frustrated with the harsh denim of his pants and whipped off his belt.

Jinnifer was pressed against her back now, Tomoyo’s hair hiding her from Nishikido’s view as thick lips pressed against the top of her spine, followed by a hot tongue. Her angle was much better this way and Tomoyo was practically shuddering from how badly she wanted release, Jinnifer flicking her clit just right as her body rocked into the touch.

Tomoyo wondered if Jinnifer was really drunk or just bored or if she was actually attracted to her; maybe that was why she set up this double-date with a guy Tomoyo really had no interest in. Beyond the obvious, anyway, being as his cock was in her hand and he was making these sexy grunting noises as she stroked it up and down. She could probably have sex with him for the noises alone, but that would involve Jinnifer stopping and most guys their age didn’t even know what a clitoris _was_ , let alone what to do with it.

She kept kissing him pointedly, sucking on his tongue while pulling on his cock and thinking about what she should do. Her clouded mind just wanted to _come_ , and now that stupid whore of a best friend was pushing a finger _inside_ her, moaning softly into her skin at how wet she was. Tomoyo took it out on Nishikido by squeezing him tighter and moving faster, feeding off his noises as she gets closer-

“Yama-” Nishikido started, then cut himself off as his body lurched and came all over her hand. He made this deflated noise as he fell back against the arm of the chair, staring incredulously at Tomoyo before his eyes narrowed and eventually closed.

“What. The fuck,” Tomoyo said slowly, making a face as she lifted up her hand. “He fell asleep?”

Her fingers were immediately encased by that tongue, her own eyes rolling back into her head as Jinnifer flicked rapidly between each finger. Tomoyo could think of better things her friend could do with her tongue and must have said as much, because instantly she’s spun around and pushed down on the other end of the couch, Jinnifer’s smug face looking down at her with her shirt halfway unbuttoned and breasts exposed.

“You always did have a better rack than me,” she said sweetly, then leaned in to lick a nipple.

Tomoyo wasn’t keen on arguing, even if she felt a little strange at being ravished by her best _girl_ friend in a stranger’s apartment while said stranger and her best _male_ friend were passed out and snoring in harmony. “How drunk are you?”

She didn’t expect Jinnifer to laugh… _soberly_. “Not at all. I only had two shots! I have a higher tolerance than that, and so do you!”

“Mm, but I feel good,” Tomoyo replied, smiling down at Jinnifer as she brushed a curl out of her eyes. “Don’t stop, Jinni.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jinnifer snarled, but she took out her anger with her fingers and Tomoyo wanted to scream her old nickname over and over so that she would keep touching her deep inside like that. “What are you going to do for me, Pi?”

“You sneaky bitch,” Tomoyo hissed. “Get up here.”

“No,” Jinnifer said defiantly, sinking down until she was pushing Tomoyo’s legs all the way open. “I want you to think about what you will do for me while I do this for you.”

Then her skirt was pushed up onto her stomach and Jinnifer’s tongue was on her clit and Tomoyo didn’t bother to disguise the moans that resulted. Jinnifer crooked her fingers and Tomoyo’s head lolled to the side, meeting Kame’s very awake eyes just before her body jerked with orgasm. Jinnifer pulled her mouth away but kept her fingers going, taking Tomoyo higher until she finally came down and was so sated that she didn’t care _who_ saw her naked.

The touch disappeared and Jinnifer was in her face, clearly expecting her repayment. “Go get it from Kame, I can’t move,” Tomoyo groaned, contradicting her words by grabbing onto Jinnifer in some semblance of a cuddle.

“If I wanted to fuck him, I wouldn’t be here,” Jinnifer whispered in this voice that had Tomoyo’s entire body shivering. “I want to fuck _you_.”

“How does that even work?” Tomoyo mumbled.

She felt Jinnifer’s smile against her lips as the older girl leaned down to kiss her, sharing the taste of Tomoyo and Nishikido and liquor that was not at all unappealing. “I think you can figure it out,” she said, licking between Tomoyo’s lips until they parted for her entry.

Jinnifer was thinner than Tomoyo remembered her being, not much flesh to slide her palms against under her shirt. A quick reach behind her to unhook her bra, then she had two handfuls of breasts with dark nipples that peaked under her thumbs. Jinnifer moaned into her mouth and rolled her hips toward her, grinding a warmth against her leg and Tomoyo thought that was one of the hottest things she’s ever experienced.

She lowered one hand under Jinnifer’s skirt and didn’t waste time touching her. She could have drawn it out and teased Jinnifer like Jinnifer had teased her, but Jinnifer’s noises were better than Nishikido’s and she wanted to hear more. Jinnifer was soaking wet and two of Tomoyo’s fingers fit inside her easily, her body tightening around them as Tomoyo pushed them in and out. Her thumb found the swollen bump and Jinnifer cried out into their kiss, taking it upon herself to move against Tomoyo’s hand while Tomoyo reciprocated in tandem.

It was an interesting feeling to do this to a girl, one that she may want to revisit, maybe with toys or a third (male) person; naturally her head turned to the side to see Kame half-asleep but with his hand down his pants and his eyes locked on Jinnifer. He probably loved her, the dumb idiot. It wasn’t completely unpleasant to watch him fist himself, his face tinted red from arousal and his bottom lip caught in his teeth.

Tomoyo was amused that they came at the same time, both exclaiming in almost identical shrieks of ecstasy as Jinnifer collapsed on top of Tomoyo and Kame fell back to sleep in the armchair.

“You’re not tired, are you?” Tomoyo chided her.

“Not at all,” Jinnifer replied breathlessly, pushing up with her elbows to capture Tomoyo’s mouth. It was a lazy kiss, one that held no promise or future or anything.

And Tomoyo was okay with that. After they’d polished off the rest of the Jager and a good portion of beer, they finally _were_ drunk and made out like teenagers as the sun rose and they found movies on Nishikido’s Netflix that were actually good.

“Boys,” Jinnifer said as she surveyed the passed-out men and rolled her eyes. “They just can’t hang with the big girls.”

Tomoyo found pancake ingredients in Nishikido’s kitchen and made breakfast just for the two of them.


End file.
